Dance!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's Hinata's sweet 16! And Neji has to learn to dance. Can Gwen teach him how to dance in time for the party?


Naruto

Gwen x Neji

Dance!

Hinata was celebrating her sweet 16 in a week and Neji was prepared to do what his uncle would ask of him.

"You want me to what?" He asked. "I want you to be the first Hinata dances with. On her birthday. At the party were throwing for her by your request." He said. Neji wasn't ready for this.

Neji sighed and agreed but he didn't know anything about dancing.

"Thank you Neji. It takes a lot off my mind." His uncle said.

Neji left the room and walked down the long hallways. "What am I going to do?" He said. "I can't dance. I never was taught to." He said.

There had to be something he could do.

As he walked past Hinata's room in the crack of the door a flash of green glowed. Neji dared to peek since it was...

Really it was just Gwen spinning around. She was beautiful and graceful. It was just stunning watching her.

"Neji?" Hinata spoke. Neji opened up the door slowly. "Yes? Sorry. I was wondering what the green glow was. Should have known it was Gwen's hair." He said.

Gwen smiled. "It's alright." "Where did you learn to dance?" He asked suddenly.

"My parents had me educated well. Dancing was the worst one. So I taught myself after seeing how others danced." She explained.

Neji nodded then left the room.

Gwen stayed with Hinata till dinner was ready. After eating Gwen headed up to her room to get her thinks for a bath. "Oh! Neji!" She shouted when she saw him sitting on her bed. "What are you-"

"Can you teach me how to dance?" He asked.

Gwen was shocked. "Say...that again." "Can you teach me how to dance, please? I'm supposed to be the first dance with Hinata at her party next week. And I don't know how to." He explained.

Gwen stood silently. She was more surprised then anything. "Um...Sure." She said. "Why not. How about your first basic lesson tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Yes. Thank you, Gwen." Neji bowed. "I've told you not to do that." She sighed.

The next day Gwen waiting in the biggest room they had at the house. She practiced her dancing for the party next week in case she may need it. But she still couldn't believe Neji doesn't know how to dance.

"Gwen." Neji entered the room.

"Hello Neji. Ready for your first lesson?" She asked.

Neji nodded. "Well first always smile when dancing!" She snapped. "It's rude and disrespectful to others." She said. Really it was something her mother told her. But it's still better then nothing.

"Right. Sorry." Neji smiled a little. "It's a start. Now, take my hand." She held out her hand to him.

Neji took it without hesitation. "Good. Now I put my hand here and you place your hand here." He had her hand on his shoulder and moved his to her back.

Neji swallowed hard. "Now, pull me close. Like your hugging me." She instructed. Neji hesitated a little on that. "It's fine. Nothing bad will happen. Unless we step on each other's toes." She joked.

Neji chuckled nervously. "Like this?" He pulled her close and she nearly fell over. "Whoa. Yeah. Just like...this." She was staring up at him. "Right. Now, locking eyes with mine, take one step." She said.

Neji was confused but did as she said.

With that she followed him. "Good. Now, another step.' She said. Neji wasn't sure why but he felt more relaxed then ever before.

"Great. Now, lead the way. if you get lost I'll take over." Gwen said. Really Gwen never lead. Or learned how to properly. But watching other couples was worth this moment.

Gwen followed Neji every step he took while learning how to dance. It was fun. he genuinely smiled. "Thank you Gwen." He said. "Anything for Hinata. And you, Neji." She said.

"Gwen." Neji stopped moving. "Good. Not bad for a first lesson. Now," She noticed him looking at her oddly. What she thought was odd but felt like something else.

"Gwen! Neji!" Hinata shouted. Gwen and Neji both snapped out of the trans they were in. "Yes?" Gwen called.

"Tea is ready." Hinata said.

"Thanks. Shall we pick this up tomorrow?" Gwen said.

Neji nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow." He agreed. And so the two of them went to have some tea.


End file.
